


【TRANSLATION】卡达西童话故事Cardassian Fairy Tales

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Cardassians, Dominion War, Gen, Guilt, Survivor Guilt, USS Defiant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们说他是个例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【TRANSLATION】卡达西童话故事Cardassian Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cardassian Fairy Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733027) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> 作者注：过去时表示过去发生，现在时表示发生在自治同盟战争期间，基本都发生在挑战号上。

他们说他是个例外。

 

***

 

“听清楚了，”Tain曾对Garak说。“你不会因为这份工作受人感激。你不是英雄。即便你拯救了一千个人的性命，你依旧是恶棍。你的工作不是拯救或者为正义斗争。你得为了集体的利益弄脏自己的手，折磨他人，好人会回绝这份工作。”

 

Tain沉默了一会儿，然后补充道，“我们不是好人。”

 

***

 

深空九号上，Garak宁静地旁观站内天翻地覆的变化，放任自流地浸入毒品与苦涩造成的迷蒙之中，他早已预见到那些星联渣滓的冷嘲热讽。

 

在形形色色的军官里，他一眼就看到了一个人。那个年轻人诚实地咧嘴笑着，满心欢喜。

 

“Julian Bashir，”他说道。

 

***

 

Garak在黑石组织的时候——

 

***

 

“我只是个普通的裁缝，”他笑着告诉Julian，后者有点犹豫地也对他笑笑，但的确有了兴趣，而Garak觉得——

 

***

 

Garak在黑石组织的时候折磨过一个叫Jukian Banshiri的男人。那人平常与各色布料打交道，是个修补衣服的手艺人，不幸的是，他娶的军官后来变节了。而他拒绝放弃自己的妻子，完全无顾自己天生瘦弱的身形还在不停颤抖，执意要逞强。

 

最后他叫得嗓子都哑了。

 

***

 

他们说他是个例外。

 

任务开始后的两周，一个来访的星际舰队将军看到Garak在大厅里溜达,不快地皱了下眉。“没事的！”Julian笑道。“他是我们的卡达西人。”

 

“我怎么不知道我有所属了，”Garak喃喃道。

 

O’Brien从后面一把拍上他的背，喷着鼻息说道，“随你喜不喜欢，你都和我们是一条船上的蚂蚱了。”他用半开玩笑的口吻说。

 

但这话听起来倒没错。

 

***

 

若卡达西人有任何瑕疵的话——

 

***

 

“你似乎挺紧张的，”Julian说道。

 

“是吗？”Garak问。“我们身处战场核心，面对压倒性的敌人节节败退，毫无希望，而我呢，在一艘星联飞船上给杀害我自己族人的一方当帮凶。”他顿了一下。“唔，也许我只是需要晒晒太阳。星舰上的生活，你懂的。”

 

***

 

Tain曾告诉过Garak，“其他种族有他们自己的美德，但只有卡达西人能认出彼此身上的灵魂之光。任何异族都绝对无法——”

 

***

 

“中了！”Dax欢呼道。“而且——最后一艘船正在掉头，长官！”

 

“我们该追击吗？”Nog问道。

 

Garak看着一道闪光的螺旋线缓缓滑过屏幕。一根破损的电缆在卡达西飞船漂越太空的同时爆炸。寂静。死亡。

 

那些微弱的闪光到底是金属的碎片呢，还是——？

 

***

 

“无聊的游戏，”Garak看着飞镖林立的镖板评论道。“毫无策略与挑战可言——”

 

“而且没有骗局？”Julian试探地问道。

 

“这可是 **你** 说的，医生。”

 

“我看过你用武器，Garak。你总不能告诉我你看不出练习瞄准的价值吧。”

 

“练习是当然。但只是为了实际目的。”

 

“所以若我们用的是相位枪的话——”

 

“唔，”Garak苦着脸。“那我就真得先提醒你们得小心别射偏到我头上了。”

 

Julian大笑道。“现在我怀疑那是Miles故意的了。”

 

“怀疑？我可 **确信** 的很呐。”

 

“你都确信了怎么还一副无所谓的样子？”

 

“我当然无所谓。和咱们的士官长不同，我 **可是用** 相位枪练习的。”

 

***

 

有些人得了战争创伤。

 

***

 

“我们该追击吗？”Nog问道。

 

感到Sisko往他这边扫了一眼，Garak依旧保持盯着屏幕的姿势。不，他不会允许自己的意见影响战争。而他也不会，无法被用来成为Sisko负罪良心的挡箭牌。不会再发生第二次了——

 

“今天算了，”Sisko说道，接着补了一句，“——再说征服号已经在拦截他们的路上了。”

 

***

 

若卡达西人有任何瑕疵的话——

 

***

 

Garak在黑石组织的时候，他对自己的工作没有任何幻想。他拆散家庭，离间爱侣，折磨、创伤无数的生命——有些人早已腐化，有些不是。而且，并不是Julian一直认为的那样，他不是为Tain这样做的。他是为了卡达西，为了她的人民，为了这颗星球。他是为了卡达西的 **理想** 。他耳中回响的每一声尖叫都在撕扯他破碎的良知，而如同献祭一般，他将手下遇难者的鲜血献给他的族人。黑石组织是必要的邪恶，但同时，它也是正义的，如同一切向着卡达西利益的事物一样。

 

他从没有幻想——

 

***

 

夜里，Garak念诵着一串名字。一开始是Gul Terrek, Gul Forrak, Gul Dujat, Glinn Trestam, 直到最终，太多他认识Gul和Glinn充斥了他的诵词，他不得不将单子改成这样——Guls: Terrek, Forrak, Dujat, Belat, Tukan, Yetrar, Urrel……

 

有一天，他回想起自己在组织的时候死于自己刀下的无尽亡魂。之后，他就不再数了。相反，他每晚都对着自己的枕头，低语着他没法信守的无效承诺。比如，“很快这就会结束了”，“卡达西会得到拯救而我不会摧毁我的族人”……

 

***

 

有些人受到了战争的创伤。Garak去舰桥的时候一个尉官在走廊里突然哭了起来。有几个人犹豫了一下，有点不自在地看着那男人的某个朋友跪下来抱着他。

 

那个尉官抬起头,正迎上Garak的视线,悲伤汇成的流畅线条滑下他的脸庞.

 

“若你无法面对死亡,”Garak冷酷地对他说,“就别用你的软弱拖累我们。”

 

然后他离开了。

 

（过后人们会比以往更对他指指点点、窃窃私语。Julian和O’Brien和他共进了午餐，但期间两人谁都没说话。）

 

（但Garak当然没蠢到认为他们能理解。）

 

***

 

《永无止境的牺牲》的原作者名叫Elijan Tain。

 

***

 

Garak有时候会显露脆弱的一面，而在这种时候人类似乎则会更尊敬他。多么讽刺啊。

 

***

 

（他们说他是个例外）

 

***

 

Garak如今对自己在黑石组织的过去是畅所欲言了，毕竟早就没人把这事真当回事了。他把敌舰上的Gul的事跟Sisko说了，又轻佻地加了一句，“拜托小心点儿别被俘了。我曾经为获取情报折磨过他，他可能会有点记仇。”他又说起另一个人，“还有他姐姐，啊，我记的很清楚——如花似玉的美人，直到我彻底搞定她。”他刚还说，“我也许还得对那人家里某些人的失踪负责……”

 

听者个个心不在焉地点头。对他们来说，这些话基本上都是左耳进右耳出。战时的悲剧是相对的。现在，卡达西站在了对立面。是敌人。是魔鬼。而Garak是个例外，在星联以飞船为单位毁灭他们的当今，就算他曾以这些人的祈求为乐，又有何妨？

 

只有这么唯一的一次，Garak揭示了他身上的每一分秘密，可这些人甚至都不恨他。这种讽刺至少也算是一种惩罚了吧。

 

***

 

“要知道，你不需要对他们负责的，”Julian某天说道。

 

“又是谁啊这次？”Garak漫不经心地问。

 

“卡达西人做出了自己的选择，Garak。”

 

Garak停下了，呷了口茶，然后小心地放下茶杯。“是吗？告诉我，医生。你真的相信那艘船上的所有人都是自治同盟的忠实支持者，乐不可支地欢迎某种科学阴谋试验，祈祷他们亲爱的创始人早日成功。”

 

Julian缩了一下。“若他们加入军队的话——”

 

“若他们加入军队，也是期望为卡达西服务，不是自治同盟。若你还想搬出你那些陈词滥调了的话就省省吧，医生，你真的觉得我是如此的 **特殊** 吗？你真的觉得我是我族里唯一认识到这整件事是怎样一个悲剧的人么？若我们负有任何罪孽的话……”

 

“便是你们对政府的忠诚，”Julian提前补充道。

 

“不，”Garak反驳。“是我们对卡达西的爱。”

 

***

 

Teya少尉在背后大谈某个在挑战号上服务的“卡鬼子垃圾”。Garak听到了，转身，对她阴惨惨地一笑。她脸刷得就白了。

 

少尉离开后，Garak转回自己的空桌子。让他们恨他吧。

 

他们 **应该** 的。

 

***

 

若卡达西人有任何瑕疵的话，便是对自我身份认同的普遍热忱。

 

地球人是不会明白的。他们口口声声说自己爱地球，但对他们来说，那颗遥远的行星只是“家园星球”，而不是家。他们酷爱开拓。若要论足迹之广泛，宇宙中那么多的种族无出其右。他们太空旅行的步伐不过始于小几百年前，如今，他们的足迹却已经遍布几乎同样数目的星球。

 

他们是不会明白卡达西的遗产与传承的。

 

***

 

“你们肯定有童话故事（精灵传说：Fairy Tale）的吧！”Julian叫道。“不，《长发公主》的故事绝对不是在提倡用出卖身体的方式逃离绝境——我们通常不鼓励我们的孩子去卖淫。”

 

“我越来越怀疑你的理解力了，医生——要知道，在这种事上耍人也太残酷了。虽然我们没有‘精灵传说’，抑或何‘精灵’的概念，我们的确有自己的文化故事。”

 

“比如？”

 

“我早就向你推荐过的《永无止境的牺牲》就是经典。此外还有《我们永恒的职责》，《国家的团结》当然还有《忠诚的贫民》……”

 

“那不是一回事儿，”Julian轻笑道。

 

“它们都教导孩子，鼓励某种道德观、价值观……医生，它们唯一的差别，是你们教导的是创造性与独立性，而非……”

 

“欺骗？猜忌？盲信？”

 

“爱。”

 

Julian惊讶地大笑。“几乎所有的人类童话故事都是以爱为核心的！”

 

“不是卡达西式的爱，”Garak回答。

 

***

 

Garak在黑石组织的时候，他质疑自己、Tain以及宇宙的残酷。他质疑自己的上级，质疑自己生存的权利以及他手下亡魂带给他的愧疚。他有时也质疑现实。

 

但他从未质疑过卡达西。

 

***

 

“有些人在谈论什么条约，”O’Brien苦涩地说道。

 

“太难以置信了，”Julian评价。

 

Jadzia摇摇头，飞快地喝了一口raktajino。“军部绝对不会同意的。另外，卡达西人就是活生生的例子，看看他们与自治同盟签订条约的后果吧。”

 

“你觉得呢，Garak？”Sisko问道。

 

间谍安静地思忖了一下。“我倒希望那是假的，”Garak最后说道。“就当是怕麻烦吧，再去追捕另一艘船也太累人了。尤其队友还是挑战号上这群傻人有傻福的家伙们。”

 

他们被逗得哈哈大笑，以为他是在开玩笑。但不是。他说的是事实。只要卡达西上还有自治同盟士兵，战争就是必然的。

 

至少对Garak来说是如此。

 

***

 

“你会常常想念卡达西吗？”Julian曾问过他，周围是烦人的谈笑声以及Quark酒吧里此起彼伏的“Dabo”叫喊。

 

“那是我的家，”是唯一的回答，仅此一次，这便足够了。

 

***

 

待战争结束，卡达西已经不复往日的荣光，沦为一具空壳，Garak踏上荒凉的街道，小心地在残垣断壁间踏出一条曲曲折折的小路。最后的战役已经过去数周，日夜来了去，去了来，男人、女人与孩童依旧在用小推车一车一车地搬运混凝土与金属，无休无止地铺设道路，重建楼宇，修复医院……

 

他给一个疲惫的小男孩照了张照片：男孩将一块大石头举过头顶，他的视线穿过一望无际的废墟，凝望着太阳。孩子的麟脊覆盖着厚厚的一层泥巴，本身的肤色也因为疲惫而泛着阴暗的灰色，他的眼中则充斥着饱受苦难的痛苦绝望。但这种绝望却只因爱而生。

 

他将照片寄给Bashir，写道：这就是卡达西式的童话故事。


End file.
